The present invention relates to devices for marking elastic bandages.
An elastic bandage is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,679, incorporated herein by reference. The bandage has printed indicia in a geometric form, such that the form changes to another geometric form when the bandage is placed under a tension which is assumed to indicate the desired amount of tension for wrapping a patient with the bandage. However, different lots of bandages may have differing stretch characteristics, and the tension indicated by the changed geometric form will not be uniform for the differing bandages. As a result, varying pressures will be applied to the patient by the differing bandages when the changed geometric figure is utilized to determine the wrapping tension of the bandage.